My Happy Ending
by JJPrentiss123
Summary: Regina's story from right before she got Henry to when she meets Emma and finally gets her happy ending. ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO ABC. I OWN NOTHING.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – 17 Years after the curse

Regina Mills is not someone who feels regret towards anything she does. But that brings us to the time when she started feeling something, but she's not sure what.

**Regina's POV**

It's been 17 years since I cast my curse. I thought it would bring me the one thing that I desire most, My Happy Ending. But so far, it hasn't. Now I don't know what I'm feeling. That's why I called Dr. Archie Hopper.

I'm sitting in my office filling out boring tax forms when he arrives. I'm already irritated as it is because I have to fill out such boring forms. He comes into my office rambling on about Pongos dog license. "That's not why I called you." I snap. "This has nothing to do with your dog." He looks shocked at my tone but recovers quickly. "Is everything all right Madame Mayor?" I want to scream at him that of course everything's not all right. I have to talk to a Cricket because I can't decipher my own feelings. It's making me feel weak and I'm not weak.

"I'm okay." It comes out calmly but I'm anything but. "Pardon me for saying so but you don't seem okay." He looks kind of scared when he says this. Which he should be, I'm his queen. Or I used to be. But I'm still the mayor and I let him know it. "I don't tolerate that sort of bluntness. I'm the qu… the mayor." I can't believe I almost slipped up. Now I know something is definitely wrong. I never slip up.

The Dr. has a concerned look on his face. "But I am a Therapist. That's why you asked me here, isn't it? What's bothering you? What are you feeling Regina?"

"Nothing" I reply incredulously. With a sigh I tell him I'm feeling nothing. He tells me that I'm a driven women and that sometimes leaves a hole. That same incredulous tone comes back when I ask him what he just said. "A hole, an emptiness. There's more to life than work. And maybe that's why you feel dissatisfied. " He says the ending with a look of realization on his face. "I'm not dissatisfies." I have a look of determination on my face when I say this. "I love my life." And of course he has something to say to my points. "Well what's the point if you've got no one to share it with?" What would he know about having someone to share life with. All he has is his dog. I don't need anybody. Man or Woman. "There's that bluntness again." He's really starting to work on my nerves. I'm starting to regret calling him. "Has there ever been a time in your life when you haven't felt this way?" I don't know why but I answer immediately and truthfully. "When that little boy visited, Owen." I say his name with a happy smile. The first one in a while. " A child. That can provide so much meaning." He says this like it's the answer to everything. Like it's that easy. I can't just make a child appear, I don't have magic anymore. I dismiss him with a regal wave of my hand. For the rest of the day I try to concentrate on my paper work. But it's no use. All I can think about now is a baby. I can't think of any other options than adoption. I can't have one the old fashion way. The downside to being a lesbian. And single. So my only option is adoption. The rest of my day was spent on the internet looking up adoption agencies. Who knew there were so many and so much paper work to fill out for it. But now I'm determined to have a child. And nothing can stop me when I'm this determined.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Gold's Help

I didn't know what else to do. I try to avoid him as much as I can. But desperate times call for desperate measures. I know every deal comes with a price, but right now I'm willing to do anything. I come into Gold's pawn shop with a look of determination mixed with a little desperation. My heels click against the wood floor of his shop. I see him looking expectantly at me as he drums his fingers on his front counter.

"I need a child, Mr. Gold. And I need your help." I say it with a smile because I know he can't refuse something that would benefit him. "Well, I'm flattered, but I'm not interested." I honestly couldn't believe he just said that. That thought never came to mind. And thank god it didn't. "Not like that. I spent all morning talking to adoption agencies. The wait-lists are over two years long. But you know how to cut through red tape. And if anyone can work the system and find me a baby, it's you." I tried to make him sound like he could do anything. I really needed him to do this for me. I have no other option. And I can't wait two years.

"You wish to adopt?" He has a disbelieving look on his face. "Well, don't look so surprised."

"Oh, I'm not." I know he's up to something, but I don't care right now. "I'm sure you'll make a …. Well, a mother of some sort." His statement only angers me. "Can you help me?" I just need an answer and I'm running out of patience. "Of course I can. But a word of caution- Ask yourself, is this something you're ready for?" Ready, of course I'm ready. It takes all I have not to scoff in his face when I answer him. "It's something I need. "

"Well that may not be the same thing. I'll get you a child. But whether or not that's helping you, remains to be seen." Always the cryptic responses. No one can ever get a straight answer from him.

I turn to leave when I stop because he keeps talking. "When you become a parent, you must put your child first. No matter what." He looks like he's remembering something. But I'm almost positive he doesn't have any children. I walk out of his shop with an extra bounce in my step. I'm going to have a child.

A few days later, I got a call from Gold saying he had some news and for me to meet him at his shop in an hour. I couldn't stop watching the clock for that hour to wind down. Finally, I just decided to walk there to kill some time.

"You have news?" I asked him excitedly. He turns away from his chess set he was setting up to address me. "Yes. Fate may be on your side. This morning I spoke with an agency who had place a baby boy from Phoenix with a family nearby in Boston. " My heart immediately sunk to my stomach. "With a family? How is that fate?" I couldn't see how this was going to work out for me. "Because at the last minute, the adoption fell through." When I looked at him disbelievingly, the only thing he said was, it happens. I got the biggest smile on my face. I thought the scar on my lip was going to bust open. "So the baby still needs a home?" I had to ask. I didn't want any false hope. "As I said, fate appears to be on your side. The agency is in Boston." He handed me a folder with all of the information I would need to go to the agency and adopt the baby. As soon as I made it home I booked a flight for Boston. My plane left that night and I couldn't have been happier. Things were finally starting to fall into place.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – My Little Prince

When my plane touched down in Boston I thought I was going to explode with excitement. I didn't pack any clothes so there was no need to be in the airport any longer than I had to be. I hailed a cab as soon as I was out of the sliding glass doors. My heels clicking the whole way. I radiated confidence. I was as regal as ever. When a cab finally stopped, I told him to drop me off at a baby store near the agency. I still need some items to take my son home. Once at the baby shop, I was like a kid in a candy store. I had to remind my self more than once that I only needed the basics. I only needed to make the plane ride with these items. I need a car seat and a bag for all of his things. I couldn't resist picking up a few toys.

I decided to walk to 3 blocks to the adoption agency. When I reached the agency I started to get more nervous. The receptionist showed me to the social workers office, where I had more time to worry that something was wrong. A large man with classes and an over coat came in to great me. His smile seemed to help me relax, but only a little. "Well, Miss Mills, your application is almost too good to be true." I gave him a smile and a tilt of my head as a thank you. "Your references are impeccable. And this town you live in, Storybrooke, you're the mayor?" I spoke as confidently as I could. I had to keep the tremor out of my voice. "Third term. All unopposed."

"I never heard of Storybrooke." He spoke like he was confused. "It's a hidden gem. Peaceful, perfect for children. It's like a fairy tale. You should come visit some time." I was the only one who knew that would never happen. I put the protection spell over Storybrooke myself. No one was getting in. He laughed and started talking about limited vacation and an all inclusive buffet. We went over that I wouldn't have access to any of my child's biological parents' records. I was completely okay with this. "Well, then congratulations. You ready to meet your son?" I could only smile and nod because it warmed my heart when he called that baby my son. He pressed a button on his telephone to call one of the nannies to bring out my son. I looked frantically out of the office windows. I gasped when I first saw him. When she placed my son in my arms for the first time, I knew there wasn't anything I wouldn't do for him. I knew his name as soon as I saw him. "It was fate wasn't it. Henry. "The social worker was surprised. He said the name was old fashioned and you don't hear it very often. "It was my father's name, he passed some time ago." He said he was sorry for my loss. It almost pained me to accept his apology. I still wish I hadn't killed my own father to enact the curse. But the baby in my arms pulled my out of the past. Henry started crying and he asked me if I needed any help. "Oh, No, no. I've got it." And the immediate silence that followed showed him that I did, "Come on Henry, lets go home." That felt great to say. I get to take my son home with me. A little bit of that empty hole was filled. I still have fear, but that can wait for a later time. Right now, I have a plane to catch. I need to take my son home.

Henry did great the whole plane ride home. When we got back to the mansion, I showed Henry his room and put him down in his bassinet right next to my bed. He slept almost the whole night through. The next morning I was woken up by the sound of Henry crying. Once he was fed and changed I rocked him straight back to sleep. I decided to take him to Granny's so I could show off my son and get breakfast. He slept the entire car ride to the diner, but as soon as I got my food we started crying at the top of his lungs. "Well, at least I know nothings wrong with his lungs." I must of seemed crazy talking to myself. Granny came over and asked who "this little buddle of joy was".

"Do you have a problem with his crying." I snapped because I was getting a little worried that he wouldn't stop crying. She told me to start reading him bed time stories. I almost didn't take her advice but I thought better of it. I was willing to try anything to make him stop crying.

Dr. Whale was no help. He made fun of me and told me to be a better mother. I always thought he was an arrogant asshole but this just cemented that status. I had to do something to make sure my son was okay. So I called Sydney Glass. "I need you to find me everything you can on Henry's birth mother." I handed my son off to Mary Margaret. while I talked to Sydney. "I don't know what else to do, he won't stop….crying." When I turned around to look at my son, I realized he had indeed stopped crying. I hung up the phone and walked up to Mary Margaret. "How did you do that." She looked frightened. "Do what?"

"Make him stop crying" I asked her desperately. "Well, I'm just holding him. He's so sweet." As soon as I took him back from her, he starting crying again.

When Henry and I got home, my nerves where fried. I couldn't stop feeling like a failure. I put his car seat down on the kitchen island and I wanted to cry. "If you just give me a chance I'll do anything for you." I had never heard such desperation in my voice before. I picked him up from his seat and bounced him in my arms. "Just give me a chance." Miraculously he stopped crying. "You're such a sweet boy. My Little Prince."


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for such a short chapter! But I needed to get this down before I forgot what to write.

**Chapter 4 – 10 Years Later**

Henry was now 10 years old. He started to become distant since I told him he was adopted. He told me he already figured it out so I didn't want to lie to him. I guess knowing and being told are two different things. He stopped saying I love you shortly after he was told. The days seemed to get longer. Most day's he won't even acknowledge that I'm there.

Miss Blanchard gave him a story book that he won't let out of his sight. He's determined that I'm the Evil Queen. I know I am, I just don't want him to know that. I don't want my own son to look at me like I'm his worst enemy. But he's starting to anyway.

One morning I found him missing from his bed. I just thought he left early to walk to school. He usually does because he doesn't want to be seen with me. I had no idea anything was wrong until he didn't come home that night. I called everyone I knew to ask them if they had seen Henry. Of course everyone was either too afraid of me to answer their phone or they had no idea where he was. I was going out of my mind with worry. Henry may think I don't love him, but that's the farthest from the truth.

The next morning I had Sheriff Graham come to the house so we could talk about how we were going to find Henry. A hideous yellow Bug came pulling up in front of the mansion. I was wondering who it belonged to until I was Henry jump out of the front seat. I didn't care who was driving at that point. "Henry I was so worried, where have you been." I ran down the front steps to hug him. He pulled away before I could hug him. "I went and found my real mom." It took everything I had to stay standing. All I wanted to do is crawl in hole and never come out. My heart felt like it stopped beating. I didn't know what to do at that point. So I pulled myself together and looked at the women that at some point had approached me. I held out my hand to introduce myself. "Regina Mills. And you are?" She extended her hand to shake mine and little did I know, my life was about change forever. Hopefully for the better.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Emma's POV**

**Boston**

I had no idea what my birthday would bring, but I didn't expect this. A kid claiming to be my son shows up at my door saying his mom was the evil queen. I thought I had gone completely crazy. So would anybody if they were in my shoes. I couldn't very well let the kid take the bus back to Maine. "Come on kid, get in the car. I'll take you home." He sulked all the way to the car saying he doesn't want to go back to her. I couldn't believe she could be this bad. I had to find out for myself.

**Storybrooke, Maine**

The kid didn't stop talking the whole way to Storybrooke. All he talked about was that book of his. We finally pulled up to the biggest house I have personally ever seen. I couldn't believe he lived here. This woman obviously can provide for him, at least I know that. "Henry I have been so worried, where have you been." A woman's voice pulled me out of my musings. I got out of the car, ready to confront this woman. But when I turned and saw her, I could only stare wide eyed. She was the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. She turned to me as if she didn't know I was there. "Regina Mills. And you are?" I extended my hand without even having the conscious thought.

"Uh…. Em..Emma Swan." I know I sounded like a complete fool but I couldn't think straight when she took my hand. I knew now that I had to stick around to get to know her. She was too beautiful to just up and leave. But that man behind her might be a problem. She turns around to address said man. "Sheriff Graham thank you for your help but I got it from here." Okay maybe he wouldn't be as much as a problem as I thought. "How would you like to come in and have some of the best apple cider you've ever had." All I could do was nod. I don't trust my voice at the moment. I followed her into the house and gawked at how huge the place was. It was so clean and pristine. She lead me to study and poured me a glass of cider. " Wow, this is the best cider I've ever had." I mentally face palmed at my exclamation. I have no idea how I am going to get to know this woman without making a complete fool of myself but looking at her from my spot on the couch. I knew I had to try.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Regina's POV

I went to hug Henry and he pulled away. I knew we were on rough ground but it still hurt. My heart broke. I almost forgot about the strange woman behind me. I turned around and offered her a smile. I knew it was fake but I was hoping she didn't. "Regina Mills. And you are?" I actually found myself caring. Which was surprising. She was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. "Uh….Em..Emma Swan." I could tell she was embarrassed by the red that was rising in her cheeks. I decided to not make her feel any worse. So I turned and addressed Graham. "Sheriff Graham thank you for your help but I got it from here." I turned back to Emma and smiled. "How would you like to come in and have some of the best apple cider you've ever had?" When I saw her nod I turned and walked into the house. I walked into the study with Emma following me. I extended my hand so she would sit on the couch. I poured her a glass and handed it to her. I turned to pour my glass when I heard her start talking. "Wow, this is the best apple cider I've ever had." I couldn't help but smirk at her from my spot across the room. I didn't know how I felt about her being Henry's birth mom but I knew I had to get to know her. She seemed kind of nervous. I pushed off of the bar and sat down next to her. "Do you have anywhere to stay?" I have no idea where that came from. "No. I drove straight here from Boston. I didn't have a chance to look around."

"You can stay here." Now I knew I was crazy. I never would have offered that to anyone. "I would like that, Thank you." I smiled because I didn't think she would actually accept my offer. I took another sip of my drink and took a real look at her. I couldn't get over how beautiful she was. When she was done with her drink, I had her follow me to the guest room. "This is the room you can stay in." She turned around in the middle of the room, like she had never been in such a room. "I'll leave you to get settled. Dinner will be ready soon. Come down whenever you're ready."

Emma's POV

I couldn't believe I agreed to stay in the mayor's house. I don't know what I was thinking. When I followed her to this room I couldn't believe the size of it. I never had a room this size, ever. I sat down on the bed and tried to gather my thoughts. I need to figure out a way to get to know her without being too obvious. I don't even know if she is into women. But I know I need to find out. She is too beautiful to just give up and not try. So I walked down the stairs to her kitchen with a new found confidence. I was going to woo Regina Mills.


End file.
